St Paddy's Day
by RavenSara84
Summary: Aideena is going back home, with Ryuuto coming along with her. Now he is meeting her family, and learning about St Patrick as well.


St Paddy's Day!

PG

Aideena is my OC  
>Aideena is heading home; she's taking Ryuuto with her, who is rather nervous about meeting his girlfriend's family. But what is St Patricks Day? And brownies for breakfast?<p>

The moment they left the airport Aideena had gained more colour to her cheeks while Ryuuto just looked about himself, wondering why the sky was so grey.

_This doesn't bode well…_ He thought to himself, knowing that he had met Aideena's Aunt Mary back in Egypt, but now meeting her on her own turf was something else; _She has the advantage…_ He smiled as he looked over to the red head who was bouncing around the street as she hailed a taxi and he noticed all the posters around, all the colours and people seeming rather cheerful.

"What's going on?" He asked her as the driver took their cases and put them into the boot of the car.

"It's Saint Patrick's day," Aideena told him with a smile as they got into the car.

"Saint Patrick's day?" He repeated but still didn't understand it; "But…"

She shook her head at him; "I'll explain when we get there," She told him, giving him a warning look.

That look was one that Ryuuto knew rather well; it was the look that said _'Keep quiet or you are getting a lot of shouting later.'_

He looked out the window, liking the building around them, everything look so different to what he was used to, but he still couldn't get over the dull weather around them.

When they came to the house he was surprised, it looked like it was meant to be a farm house, but Aideena had assured him it was completely different inside.

"But it's… One floor,"

"Yea, well, there a window there," She pointed up to a little window to the far side of the house; "That's my room,"

"But it's…" Ryuuto looked at her in surprise; "That window…"

"Wait until we're inside," She told him and paid the driver and was about to take her case when Ryuuto did it for her; "I can…"

"So, what is this Saint Patricks day?" He interrupted her, following her to the house, trying to ignore the cold shiver he felt trailing his back.

"Well saint Partick came to Ireland and vanished all the snakes," she told him and shrugged as she rang the doorbell; "Not that many of us care now. It's used as an excuse to get drunk,"

"Oh, really?" He frowned, wondering why people would do that for something that had nothing to do with drinking.

"It's because they see it as celebrating Saint Patrick for a job well done," A male voice said and looking over Ryuuto saw the male version of Aideena.

The same height as her, his hair was shorter than his own but his eyes sparkled, almost as though he was planning trouble, the opposite of Aideena.

"You would be Ryuuto right?" He asked with a grin.

"You'd be Ronan?" He asked with a nod and shook his hand.

"Oh, so you _did_ tell him about me? I was getting worried you'd be…" Before he continued on, Aideena pushed him inside.

"Hush up," She scolded him and Ryuuto smiled, glad he wasn't on the receiving end of it for once, even though he knew she didn't mean it.

"Aideena?" A portly woman walked over to them, smiling happily and Ryuuto found himself rather drawn to her, she hugged the girl; "Welcome home!" She turned to Ryuuto and hugged him as well, much to his surprise; "Welcome to our home,"

Ryuuto moved back and smiled at her; "Thank you for having me,"

"Oh don't," A familiar voice said and he saw Aunt Mary walk over to them; "We weren't going to let Aideena come home alone,"

"And we couldn't have you stay in a hotel, that just wouldn't do, would it Aunt Sue?" Ronan said with a sly smile as Aideena pushed him.

"I said shut up," She told him firmly.

"Well yes, there is also that," Aunt Sue looked at Ryuuto carefully, as if she was inspecting him for some important mission.

_Right I should have asked Aideena what to expect…_ Ryuuto thought to himself, hoping that he would pass whatever test the Aunts were concocting.

"I think he's fine," Aunt said said with a nod to Aunt Mary who smiled.

"Told you,"

Ryuuto looked confused, not understanding what they were talking about; _Fine? What do they…_

"You are in time for breakfast," Aunt Sue told him and lead him towards the kitchen, passing a small metal spiral staircase.

"Breakfast?" He repeated dumbly and Ronan laughed at him.

"Yea, you picked a smart one there Aideena!"

Ryuuto flushed, but Aunt Sue had ignored him; "We're having brownies _and_ pancakes,"

"Brownies and pancakes?" He said with a blink, glancing over at Aideena who was talking to Aunt Mary; "Aideena told me it was normally brownies I didn't…"

"Oh, you make pancakes for special occasions, this being one of them," She gestured to the table and Ryuuto looked at it, impressed by the amount that had been baked; "I tend to get worried whenever Aideena goes on a plane, I'm sure you know what she's like,"

He nodded and smiled; "Yea, I know,"

"Have you managed to keep her calm?" Ronan asked him, sitting across from him and carefully watched him.

"Sort of," Ryuuto noticed that Aunt Sue gave him a plate with some pancakes and he grinned; "Thanks. How did…"

"Aunt Sue is good at reading people. Aunt Mary is better," Ronan stated and Aunt Sue gave him a look that Ryuuto recognised;

_So that's where Aideena got it from._

"But what about her on a plane? Why did you say sort of? What kind of answer is that?"

"Ronan, have your breakfast," Aunt Sue told him; "I'm sure he's tired, nothing some homemade food can't cure,"

"Yea but…" Ronan began to argue as Aunt Mary and Aideena came and joined them at the table, the girl picked some brownies and sat next to Ryuuto.

"She's still bad with take-off and landing," Ryuuto decided to say and Aideena looked startled; "But she's fine with the rest of it,"

"Oh?" Ronan look from him to his sister and then back again; "Is that because you got her to join the Mi…"

"Ronan!" Aunt Mary said firmly and Aideena blushed, although she knew full well the Aunt's didn't mind such talk but with Ryuuto being, in a sense, an outsider it didn't do to speak so openly.

"What? We all know what she's like! Just flying to London was a challenge," He said, looking at Ryuuto as if he lied at some point.

"But… It's true, she _is _still nervous at the take-off and landing," He then shrugged; "I just talk to her,"

"Wha…?" Ronan was about to ask more questions when Aideena entered the conversation.

"Ryuuto just talks to me about what he has seen, distracts me," She noticed her brother about to interrupt but she already guessed what he would say; "And about something that _I_ find interesting,"

He looked at Ryuuto with narrowed eyes and shrugged; "All right,"

The Aunts just looked at each other and Aideena sighed as she ate her brownies and felt a hand caress her thigh she blinked and looked at Ryuuto who smiled.

"So when do you leave for the next trip?" Aunt Sue asked them as she made another pot of tea.

"Oh…" Ryuuto took out his note pad and Aideena shook her head; "What?"

"We're only here for a few days," she said with a slight laugh.

"Well it's good to have you home for a few days," Aunt Mary said with a smile as Ronan stood up and left the room; "And Ronan has missed you too,"

"Yea I can tell is he okay?" she asked with concern and Ryuuto just focused on his pancakes, not understanding Ronan at all.

_Maybe it's because they are all a family. It seems so… confusing._ He thought to himself.

"We're not sure, he might tell you dear," Aunt Sue poured out the tea for them and Ryuuto nodded his thanks, his mouth full of pancakes.

"You should try the brownies," Aideena advised him and he shook his head.

He swallowed and spoke; "You promised that _you'd_ make me my first one,"

"Yea but… You won't know if it's good it you've never had them before," She protested but he shook his head in refusal.

"Nah, I can wait,"

"I'll show you were you are sleeping," Aunt Sue said to him cheerfully as he yawned and he followed her, picking up his case on the way; "I imagine it's different here compared to where you've been,"

"Yea, but it's interesting," Ryuuto said to her; "I've never seen a house like this…"

"Converted farm house, it took a bit of time, but we got there," She said with pride; "When Ronan and Aideena came to live with us everything was fixed up and ready to be lived in,"

"Wow, so you and your sister…" He looked around again; "Wow, you guy's made your own treasure,"

Aunt Sue laughed at the term; "I suppose we did, it won't mean much to anyone but us though,"

"But this place was created by you and your sister! It'll be part of history and…" He began as Aunt Sue opened the door and showed him his room and he became silent.

The room was cosy, everything appear to be handmade, even the double bed looked handmade. His amber eyes just looked around the room in wonder.

"Wow,"

"Yes, Mary's husband was rather good with making things, he made every furniture in this room, she thought you'd like it," She informed him, letting him know that it was rather special to be in this room; "She claimed to have _read it _in her cards,"

"Oh," He didn't know how to take it and she laughed.

"My sister is a pagan of sorts, her beliefs are her own," She moved away; "I would think that you are tired still, you should rest a bit,"

"Yea, thanks," He said with a nod as she closed the door behind herself; "Wow," He lay down on the bed and found himself falling asleep faster than he thought.

XXX

"What's up with you?" Aideena asked her brother, leaning on the wall.

"What?" Ronan glanced at her and returned to his computer, working on something that she never understood.

"You didn't have to put him on trial, I told you what he was like…" she began to tell him.

"Look Dee, why should I like him? Besides you might have put him on some kind of pedestal or something," He said with a scowl and she sighed.

"Still, you could just get to know him rather than…"

"I know, but if he's like you…"

"Hey!" She said, although she knew he meant it in good humour; "He's a nice guy…"

"Stupid at times?"

"Oh yes, he has his moments, more of a childish quality really," She said with a laugh; "But still, he looks out for me. I trust him,"

"Just one question," Ronan turned to look at her in the eye; "You haven't joined the Mile High club?"

"No," She said to him; "No. I will leave that to you. I don't think Ryuuto would be able to keep me calm during turbulence…"

"Wait you haven't had turbulence on any of your flights?" He asked with glee and she frowned at him.

"No," she touched the wooden door; "Touch wood,"

"Aunt Mary is rubbing off on you," Ronan told her and shook his head in mock disappointment; "Go to bed sister,"

"Yea," She moved away, closing his door, but went to see if Ryuuto was settling in; _I hope he isn't trying to sneak around…_

She went down to the guestroom to find no one there; _Where…_

"He's in the special guest room dear," Aunt Sue told her, her green eyes told her that she knew what she was doing; "He seemed tired too,"

"I just wanted to make sure he was settled…" Aideena began but Aunt Sue waved her off.

"I know what it was like to be young, go on and see that young man of yours is settling in," She said with a nod and went back towards the kitchen.

She smiled after her aunt and went to the other guest room, opening the door to find Ryuuto was laying on his back, sprawled out on the bed, his eyes closed and she resisted getting close to him;

_He looks so peaceful._ She thought and moved to go to her own room when she noticed him moving.

"Huh?" He sat up slowly and looked confused; "Wha… Aideena?" He said and she moved back into the room, closing the door and moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"We're at my home, remember?" She told him and brushed some of his hair out of his face; "That's why we're not in a hotel,"

"Oh yea," He pulled her into him; "I'm tired,"

"I know," She stroked his hair as he rested his head on her chest; "Go back to sleep,"

"You'll be here?"

"I have my own room here Ryuuto…" She began but his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her down to him; "All right, I'll be here when you wake up,"

"And you'll make brownies?" He whispered into her ear.

She giggled; "Aunt Sue taught me, so if there are ingredients left, yes I'll make some,"

Rather than reply, Ryuuto just kept a firm hold onto her and fell asleep again, with her following not too far behind.

"Sleep well Elf," She whispered to him letting sleep take over.


End file.
